Royalty Meets MagicAgain
by Pettyblue
Summary: The Gang goes on a trip to Earth where they meet the wizards. Now they learned what kind of world it is, they have to keep a secret of their own! So far, Rated K , May change. Might have Fine/Shade and Rein/Bright. HIATUS


**Me: I decided to start something that had no relation to Shugo Chara! Instead, it will be of Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime Gyu! And Wizards of Waverly Place. Sorry if some of my info is wrong. It's either created by imagination or it was because of lack of subs. Now I'm going to start this one.**

**Rein and Fine: Pettyblue does not own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime or Gyu!**

**Alex: She doesn't own Wizards of Waverly Place. Now can I have my $20?**

**Me: Sure. *hands money***

* * *

**Fine's POV**

"Fine-sama!" Poomo yelled floating over to me and Rein.

"What's up Poomo?" I asked while eating some chocolate flavored takiyaki.

"You guys just got a letter from the academy!" he said holding a letter.

"Thank you Poomo!" Rein said while taking the letter. Poomo then went over to his chair and fell asleep.

"What does it say Rein?" I asked turning to her.

"I'll read it for you. _The students from the Mysterious Star are going to a planet called Earth for two months. They will be able to go back and visit whenever they want. The reason is due to helping the school so much. So pack your suitcases and go to the station tomorrow morning._" She read.

"Come on Rein! Let's pack everything we need!" I said.

"Sure Fine! Poomo! Do it for us!" she said.

"Fine!"

We then slept as soon as Poomo had finished halfway. I was having a wonderful dream until something wonderful had woken me up. Poomo was holding a piece of cake.

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama! I see you're awake! Now I finished packing your bags. Also we have to go soon!" Me and Rein obeyed only because we were so excited! We put on our clothes from our home instead of our uniform and PyuPyu and KyuKyu and Poomo followed us out the door. We still had our necklaces on. I grabbed my plate of cake while I was running though and ate it in one bite. When we arrived we saw Altezza, Mirlo, Solo and the 11 seed princesses, Auler, Sophie , Shade, Bright, Lione, and Tio waiting in the train. We dashed inside and took a seat in the back. The train left soon. I took out my bag of chocolate flavored takiyaki out and took one out. I ate at the top and it tasted like heaven compared to what happened to me lately!

"Fine, where did you get that from?" Rein said.

"I had it under my hat so I could just swipe it and eat it here." I explained taking another bite. This bite was even better then the first!

"Hey, Poomo! How much longer till we land?" I asked.

"About 2 hours due to this trains speed." That long? Rein thought the same thing. We then did the infamous 'I hate it' dance.

"How many times have you done that-pumo?" he asked.

"We lost count!" Both me and Rein said cheerfully. Poomo fell to the ground.

I shrugged it off and went back to eating my takiyaki.

"Fine, what do you think Earth will be like?" Rein, Bright and Shade asked.

"I guess something like the Mysterious Star maybe?" I said hopefully. I took out my red-bean paste takiyaki and started eating it. Soon we landed. I was so happy. I took two takiyaki and stuffed them into my mouth. I grabbed my luggage and ran off.

"Where are we?" I asked. It was so big! It had buildings I've never seen before!

"Waverly Place in America, one of the seven countries here." Shade replied. I then saw a food shop and I already like this planet! I was going to race inside but something was pulling me back.

"Fine! Not now!" Rein said. I got out of her pull though to be pulled back again.

"what is it this time? Food is waiting for me!!!" I whined. I turned around to see all the gang trying to hold me back. Nobody is going to pull me away from my snacks!

**Shade's POV**

This girl is persistent. Can't she lay off sweets for a while? When she turned around, she literally was burning. She had flames around her and in her eyes. She beat all of us though and left us in a angry field of dust.

"Is she always like this?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Rein nodded sadly. We entered to have not seen Fine. We saw 6 people at a counter though. Two of them had a hair color close to black while the 3 others had brown hair. The sixth one had red hair and was wearing clothes with food on it.

"New customers! Welcome to Waverly Sub Station! What can we do for you?" The oldest said.

"We're looking for a girl about her age with pure red hair and wore pink and red." I said. The man nodded.

"She's over there." he said pointing to a fake train.

"Hi guys! By the way! Here's the bill!" She said giving me the slip of paper.

"How can you eat this much when we were only gone for 1 minute Fine?" I asked looking at the price.

"Like I always do." She said eating another cupcake. I grabbed some money I had and gave it to the people. I sometimes think that girl has a black hole for a stomach. While we were exiting, I couldn't help but see that 3 of the people took out a wand and then casted magic on a door and walked inside. I pointed to it for the other guys and they nodded. We went back inside and went into the same door.

**Alex's POV**

"So today we're going to learn about the Prominence" dad said.

"What's a Prominence? And can we eat it?" Max said. He's so stupid.

"No Max, you can't. The Prominence is a great deal of magical power, greater than all of yours put together. It only works for certain people. Like me." Justin said. If anyone would be able to use this prom thing, it should be me.

"No Justin, you're incorrect. The only people it was given to were people from a different planet. The planet was called the Mysterious Star. Maybe I'll show it to you one day." Dad said. For the first time in weeks, Justin is wrong! Then we heard the door opening and saw that big group of people come in.

"So you guys can use magic?" The blue haired guy asked. Dad, Justin and Max tried so hard to cover it up while I sat in this chair, buying some new shoes. Then the wizard mail came. Justin took it and opened it.

"There are monsters and they want me to hunt them." Justin said. I turned to those people.

"So who exactly are you?" I asked.

"I'm Fine! And this is my sister, Rein. We are the princesses of the Sunny Kingdom." The red haired girl said pointing to her blue haired sister.

"I'm Prince Bright, and this is my sister, Altezza. We are from the Jewel Kingdom. Nice to meet you." The blonde guy said pointing to this small blonde girl.

"I'm Tio! And this is my sister, Lione! This is my master, Shade! Me and my sister come from the Flame Kingdom while he is from the Moon Kingdom." A white-haired short dude said. Interesting so far I guess.

" I'm Auler, and this is Sophie. We are from the Windmill kingdom."

"And I'm Mirlo, I'm from the Waterdrop Kingdom."

"We're the 11 seed princesses from the Seed Kingdom and this is our brother, Solo."

"You said a monster right? We'll take care of it!" Fine and Rein said.

"Yeah right, you're too little. Let me handle it." Justin said. Then Fine got mad.

"Let's do it Rein!"

"Okay Fine!"

They then got pretty dresses, had their hair done, got weapons and angel wings.

"Subete no Happy O Mamoru, Grand Universal Princesses!" they chanted.

"So you two have the prominence?" Dad asked.

"Well, we used to, but now we have these necklaces instead." Fine said. They then flew out. The others followed them. This is going to be interesting.

**Me: I'm making this a small chapter. Now I'm upset because Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime or Gyu! Isn't finished subbing yet. The last episode needs subbing and the whole Gyu! Season needs subbing.**

**Shade: So?**

**Me: You two! Do the sentence!**

**Bright: R&R please! ^-^**


End file.
